


Hot Hot Hot!

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Rape, kinda???, non-con, not really but, tentacle dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bismuth takes Lapis to the forge!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Hot Hot!

Bismuth walked into the forge with a sigh before she placed Lapis' gem down on the ground. She simply watched, crossing her arms and waiting. 

The whole reason why Lapis poofed is because she picked a fight with Bismuth. The wrong gem to pick a fight with. At the sight of Bismuth, immediately Lapis had the urge to attack the gem who was the reason she was imprisoned. 

Finally, Lapis' gem began to levitate before Lapis dropped to the ground. She let out a soft groan, lifting her head and glancing around before up to Bismuth who was towering over her. "Hey there, Blue Bell." She chuckled, grinning widely as Lapis began to whimper. "Watchu' so scared for? I ain't gonna' hurt you." She offered her hand to Lapis who simply scooted away and stood. Lapis seemed afraid, looking for a way out of the forge.

"Why am I here? Why did you take me here? I want to back to the barn, please." Lapis whimpered pitifully before she was hauled closer by Bismuth. Loudly, Lapis squealed, trying to pull away as she desperately squirmed. She was useless without water.

"Calm down." Bismuth sweetly cooed, her voice like silk. She began to simply stroke Lapis' hair in which Lapis began to calm down just the slightest bit. She hummed gently, trailing her hand down to Lapis' cheek and then her chin before lifting her head. "Y'know, you're a nice one.." The large gem pointed out as she pulled her hand away, trailing it down Lapis' hips and then behind her back. 

Lapis heavily breathed, laying limp and closing her eyes. She just hoped Bismuth wouldn't dare touch her gem. That's when she let out a gasp as Bismuth's hand slightly grazed across her gem and tugged at the bow of her top. Softly, Lapis whined and she shivered. "Stop it.."

Bismuth stubbornly refused as she pulled the bow, pulling off Lapis' shirt afterwards as she began to play around with Lapis' nipples. "Oh Blue Bell, you're so pretty." She grinned a bit, leaning down to lick at Lapis' nipples in which she whined. Lapis' tiny hands gripped at Bismuth's thick arms as the large gem trailed her tongue down further, pulling off Lapis' skirt eventually. Lapis seemed to become afraid and nervous as she crossed her legs.

"Please.. stop.." Lapis seemed reluctant to say the words. She seemed a tad glad as Bismuth placed her down on the anvil but she immediately gasped as the large gem pried her legs apart. Softly, Lapis whined as she tried to grip at Bismuth's hair.

Simply, Bismuth allowed Lapis to do so as she began lapping at her cunt gently, flickering her tongue against Lapis' clit. Loudly, Lapis whined and she arched her back a bit, closing her eyes and panting gently. Hearing the noises made Bismuth simply continue, suckling on Lapis' clit gently before pulling back and licking at her slit before finally pushing her tongue inside of the blue gem who pitifully gasped.

"Stopp.. I don't want to do this right now.." Lapis moaned gently as she bucked her hips a bit. She was enjoying herself but however, she didn't want to be fucked or eaten out. Honestly, she didn't even want to be touched or looked at. She just wanted to go back to the barn and relax with Jasper.

Bismuth shook her head ever so slightly and she pulled back, smacking her lips in delight before she began to remove her apron and then her pants before scooting closer to Lapis. Her rather large tentacle seemed to be twitching as a multicoloured liquid seemed to be oozing from the tip. Lapis simply opened her eyes and watched nervously, her brows furrowing. With a grunt, Bismuth placed both hands beside Lapis' hips after hauling her closer and positioning herself.

Slowly, Bismuth slid into Lapis as she bit her lip. Lapis whimpered loudly, reaching down to hold onto Bismuth's thick arms as she squeezed her eyes shut. After what felt like hours, Bismuth began to roughly thrust and pound into Lapis, making her squeal and moan loudly.

Lapis wrapped her legs around Bismuth's hips as she began drooling, crying out Bismuth's name in pleasure. She arched her back, panting loudly. "Oooh, fuck!" She cried out softly. "C'mon Bismuth.. harder..!" She slurred, her mouth gaping open as she was left noiseless besides the few delighted moans escaping. Bismuth was fulfilling her request.

Bismuth gritted her teeth and she grunted, continuing to pound into Lapis as she panted loudly. "Aye, Blue Bell.. you're so tight." She groaned a bit, pushing deeper into Lapis who simply cried out in pleasure.

Lapis' body began to roughly jerk and she screamed as she came, clenching around Bismuth who also came with a delighted moan. Afterwards, Bismuth pulled out and she closed her eyes. Lapis' cunt was oozing with multicoloured cum which simply made Bismuth hum in delight. She was proud of her creation.


End file.
